<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dance with the devil by yongz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496016">dance with the devil</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yongz/pseuds/yongz'>yongz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Creatures &amp; Monsters, Alternate Universe - Horror, Angst, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Horror, M/M, Mild Gore, Psychological Horror, Small Towns, Supernatural Elements, trope; town with a dark secret</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:00:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yongz/pseuds/yongz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Renjun moves into Magnolia Springs on a sunny Sunday afternoon. It's picturesque, to say the least. Cherry blossoms dot the streets and line the sidewalks with their soft pink petals. Their house is something of a small bungalow. White picket fence and all.</p><p>(written for nct spookfest, trope; town with a dark secret)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>NCT Spookfest Spring Scream</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>dance with the devil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is. kinda a mess, but i hope yall enjoy ghsjdlkc</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Renjun moves into Magnolia Springs on a sunny Sunday afternoon. It's picturesque, to say the least. Cherry blossoms dot the streets and line the sidewalks with their soft pink petals. Their house is something of a small bungalow. White picket fence and all.</p><p>Renjun kind of hates it. But his mom loved it. They moved because of her new job after all. A teacher, at the high school. Yes, the singular high school at this isolated little so called "paradise." Or at least, that's how they advertised it to them.</p><p>Arriving at the house, Renjun could say he wasn't really disappointed. Everything was perfect. The house was in pristine condition, as promised. He was a little surprised. He half expected the house to be in shambles when they arrived. It looked <em>too</em> good in the photos. Too good to be in their price range.</p><p>Not more than half an hour later their neighbors arrive to greet them. They all arrive together, in a massive hoard on their porch. The lead lady knocked, sharp and punctual.</p><p>"Welcome!" she says, a warm smile on her face. She's holding a plate with fruit cake all wrapped up in plastic wrap.</p><p>"Oh my!" Renjun's mom exclaims, pleasant surprise coloring her face. "Thank you," she says. She passes the platter over to Renjun before ushering everybody inside.</p><p>Renjun brings the fruit cake into the kitchen. He's about to unwrap the plastic wrap on it when he notices <em>movement</em> in it. Renjun squints. There's a fly trapped between the plastic and the fruit cake. It's struggling to move around, and the plastic is wrapped so tightly Renjun can almost see its guts spilling out onto the brown of the cake.</p><p>Renjun presses a finger onto the fly. He can feel it buzzing underneath his fingertip. How fascinating. Renjun watches as it squirms, feeling something strange coil in the gut of his stomach.</p><p>"Renjun!" his mom calls.</p><p>Startled, he pushes too hard and the fly explodes against the surface of the fruitcake. A mess of bug guts and body parts now stain the plastic and cake. Nobody should eat that now.</p><p>Renjun tosses the cake in the trash without another look.</p><p>-</p><p>Everyone is in the living room, surrounded by yet to be unpacked cardboard boxes. The couch isn't even uncovered yet. But the lead lady sits on the plastic covering, the strong grin on her face never wavering.</p><p>"It's been <em>so</em> long since we've had somebody new in the neighborhood," she says. "We're just delighted to have you both!" Renjun winces. Her tone is so fake, Renjun can practically smell it.</p><p>But his mom is pleased. She makes an appreciative tone, and replies, "We're glad to be here too. This is the start of something good, right Renjun?"</p><p>Everybody swivels to face Renjun. All of their eyes bore into Renjun, each and every one of them only expecting one answer. The lady in the floral skirt (Renjun would have to get her name from his mom later) tilts her head.</p><p>"Yeah," Renjun says, trying to calm his heart. Why is he so nervous? They're just neighbors.</p><p>"Excellent!" she says, clapping her hands together too loudly.</p><p>-</p><p>The neighbors leave after another two hours of false pleasantries. Renjun thinks this might be hell. Over dinner, he expresses said thoughts to his mom.</p><p>"You can't be serious," he says.</p><p>His mom frowns. "About what?" she says.</p><p>"Our neighbors are fake as hell," he says. "You can't tell?"</p><p>She purses her lips. "They were just being nice."</p><p>"Nice," Renjun drawls.</p><p>"They brought us fruit cake," she protests.</p><p>"It had a fly in it," Renjun says.</p><p>"What?" his mom shakes her head. "Must've been a mistake. Flies get everywhere, you know?"</p><p>Renjun decides he's not going to get anywhere with this conversation. "Whatever," he says. They're already here. No going back anyways. "I'm going for a walk," he says.</p><p>"Don't get lost," his mom warns.</p><p>-</p><p>It's not like there would be much to get lost in. The town is small enough. Large enough that it's more than a few streets, but not enough that one would certifiably be able to get <em>lost</em> in it.</p><p>Maybe that's why the streets are so quiet. Even in a town like this, Renjun would think there would be a few people out. But there's not even a car parked on the street. And as far as Renjun could see there was nobody walking around either.</p><p>It's not even that late. Barely past 8:00PM. Renjun glanced up at the bright moon. <em>Just you and me</em>, he thinks.</p><p>He stuffs his hands into his hoodie pockets and turns the next corner. Like the last, it was also deserted.</p><p>All the houses were also dark. Renjun tried to peer into a few, but all the lights were off. Maybe everyone just liked to go to bed early. But there wasn't even so much as a lamp on in any house besides Renjun's. He supposed that would make it easier to get home.</p><p>Renjun comes to the end of the street and turns, making a circle around the block. He didn't intend to stay out late. No matter how deserted it may look right now, there could always be danger around the corner.</p><p>At the other end of the block, there's a boy leaning against the lamp post. The moonlight catches on black hair long enough to fall down in front of his face. He's the first person Renjun's seen outside tonight.</p><p>"Hey!" Renjun calls. The boy looks up, but Renjun can't quite make out his face. Renjun jogs over. Maybe he's a serial killer, but Renjun'll take his chances. They look about the same age, and Renjun's house is right there if he needs to run away.</p><p>"What's your name?" he asks. His breath puffs out as he exhales, spiraling away from them and up into the sky.</p><p>The boy smiles, like he just asked him an odd question. "I'm Jaemin," he says. His voice is slightly hoarse, but in a pleasant way. Renjun wonders if he smokes. That would kind of ruin their perfect town reputation though, right?</p><p>"Renjun," Renjun says.</p><p>Jaemin holds out a hand, pale hand extending from the black of his clothes. "Nice to meet you," he says, voice smooth. It's... pleasing to listen to.</p><p>"How come there's nobody out?" Renjun asks. The corner of Jaemin's lips quirk upwards. Not quite a smile, but rather amusement.</p><p>"It's late," Jaemin says simply. Renjun resists the urge to roll his eyes.</p><p>"Wha—"</p><p>"Shouldn't you be getting home?" Jaemin says. A cold wind blows, and Renjun shudders, suddenly aware of how alone they are outside. He doesn't know Jaemin very well, and there is nobody around.</p><p>"Right," he says, stepping back. "I should uh—get going."</p><p>Jaemin smiles, wan and thin. Like too little butter stretched over a large piece of toast. "Have a good night, Renjun," he says, unmoving from his position at the lamppost even as Renjun walks away.</p><p>-</p><p>That night, he facetimes Donghyuck, his old friend from school.</p><p>"What do you think of it?" Donghyuck asks. Renjun thinks his mom was swayed by some pretty pictures and probably fake reviews. They were all glowing praise, singing of how lovely all the people were and how picturesque the town was. The town <em>was</em> picturesque. That Renjun couldn't argue with. But the people? They're nice, but almost <em>too </em>nice. It rubs him the wrong way. Besides, half those reviews could easily be faked by the website creator.</p><p>"Fake," he says. "Everyone's probably secretly an asshole here. Or they're part of some weird small-town cult. They're just <em>too</em> nice."</p><p>"Maybe people out there are just nicer," Donghyuck snickers. Renjun doesn't dignify to give that an answer. "What did you say that place was called?" Donghyuck asks.</p><p>"Magnolia Springs."<br/>
Donghyuck types. He frowns. "I don't see it on Google maps."</p><p>"It's close," Renjun says.</p><p>"I... Don't see a place called that anywhere near here," Donghyuck says. "You're sure you're in the same country?"<br/>
"Don't be stupid," Renjun says.</p><p>"Maybe you fell asleep?"</p><p>"It was only a thirty-minute drive. I was awake the whole time," he says. Renjun shifts. "Look at the results. It had a website," he says.</p><p>Donghyuck pauses, and Renjun can see the glow of his computer on his face shift. "I'm not seeing anything," he says.</p><p>"What?" Renjun says. "How?"</p><p>"I'm just telling you what I see!" Donghyuck protests. "I <em>don't</em> see it coming up. And I'm on the fourth page of Google. Nobody goes to the fourth page of Google."</p><p>Renjun doesn't say anything. He clearly remembers his mom showing him the website. It was the first result. Top of the page. <em>Magnolia Springs</em>, it had read. <em>Escape your old life</em>. <em>Join us</em>. There was no way it was just <em>gone</em> like that.</p><p>Renjun coughs. "Whatever," he says. "It's not that important." Donghyuck glances towards the camera, but stays silent.</p><p>-</p><p>Fortunately, it's the weekend. So he has one more day before he has to start high school here, which he is <em>not</em> looking forward to. Renjun takes the day to explore the neighborhood further.</p><p>Jaemin is not at the lamp post anymore. Not that Renjun was expecting him to be. Who would stand there all night? Renjun wonders where he lives.</p><p>In the main shopping area there's a grocery store and a few clothing stores. Nothing much. There's a church at the end of the main road and then the high school past that. A few blocks away from Renjun's house there's a sizeable park with dying cherry blossoms. Most of the pink petals have long fallen onto the ground to be trampled upon by passing people. The few buds that remain are browned and withered.</p><p>The park is surprisingly empty for an afternoon in the weekend. Renjun's alone in the park. He walks over to the set of swings and sits down on them. It'd probably be quite a pretty park in the spring. But now even the grass is fading, brown in spots and overgrown in others. The planted tulips along the border have long wilted and are lying dead on the ground. Renjun wonders why nobody's removed them.</p><p>He stands up, intending to leave when he smacks into somebody's chest.</p><p>Renjun goes flying at the ground, the wood chips pressing into his elbows. He looks up, about to curse out whoever decided to stand <em>directly</em> in front of him like an asshole only to be greeted by... black ripped jeans and a distinct black hoodie.</p><p>"Jaemin," Renjun almost whispers.</p><p>"Hey," Jaemin says, and extends a hand. He helps Renjun back to his feet.</p><p>"I didn't hear you approach," he says.</p><p>"I have a quiet footstep," Jaemin says. Something about that bothers Renjun, but he supposes it doesn't really matter for now. "What were you doing?"</p><p>"I was just exploring," he says. Jaemin stares at him, like he expects more. Renjun shifts uncomfortably. His gaze is unnerving, eyes dark and serious. It's almost intimidating. "I—"</p><p>"Fun," Jaemin says, breaking out into an easy-going smile, all traces of darkness in his eyes instantly vanishing. Renjun almost feels like he's been spun around at the sudden change. "Let me show you my favorite spot."</p><p>-</p><p>Jaemin takes him to the town graveyard. It's empty, just them and the rows of worn-down stone headers. A faint mist rolls between the gravestones, covering the grass. The whole area is surrounded by trees except for the entrance gate. A few stereotypical gargoyle statues sit on the edges of the area. All the graves look to be fairly old, no flowers or freshly covered dirt.</p><p>"A graveyard," Renjun says flatly.</p><p>Jaemin extends a hand to Renjun. "Trust me," he says. <em>I know nothing about you</em>, Renjun thinks. He could be planning to murder him here, after all.</p><p>But Renjun takes his hand anyways and lets Jaemin pull him through the rows of graves. Something about the scent of grass and mist dulls his caution. And Jaemin seems to radiate <em>warmth</em>, despite his cold exterior. The glow of the mid-afternoon sun on his back only proves to illuminate the warmer edges of his face. It makes him look soft.</p><p>They keep walking until they're at the line of trees. Jaemin turns to face him, smiling. "Are you ready?" he asks.</p><p>Renjun feels his palm begin to sweat. He laughs shakily. "Of course," he says as confident as he can manage. Something about the way the moonlight catches Jaemin's hair... does something to Renjun.</p><p>They walk. Deeper and deeper into the forest. At some point, Renjun stops being able to recognize that they were in Magnolia Springs, the trees so tall and the forest so thick he can't see the town buildings at all. It's beautiful.</p><p>"Where are we going?" Renjun asks. Jaemin doesn't answer, nor acknowledge he heard him. Renjun flushes, not that Jaemin can see and doesn't try to ask again.</p><p>The trees are taller than anything Renjun's seen before. They must be so old. He wonders what they would look like if you cut them open. How many rings—<em>years</em>—stories are inside of them.</p><p>Renjun's so distracted by taking in the sights that he doesn't notice when Jaemin stops short. He collides with his back, but Jaemin doesn't even budge.</p><p>"We're here," Jaemin says. Renjun peers around Jaemin's shoulder, eager to finally see what it was Jaemin wanted to show him.</p><p>It's a pond. Small enough that Renjun can see the other edge but large enough that it would take some time to walk around it. There's a few ducks by the shore paddling around, but otherwise it's silent. Totally... silent. Renjun can't even hear the chirping of birds or the hum of bugs. It's peaceful.</p><p>"It's beautiful," Renjun says. Jaemin grins.</p><p>"Right?" he says. "Now strip," he orders. Renjun feels his face heat, but he doesn't have any time to process it before Jaemin's already peeling off his own black shirt and jeans. Swimming. Right. Renjun coughs to disguise his flustering and tries not to ogle Jaemin too much as he undresses himself.</p><p>Jaemin has a nice body, to say the least. He's slim, but muscular in a way that's not too beefy but just enough to be attractive. Suddenly Renjun feels very conscious about the way he knows his body is too soft in areas.</p><p>He rubs his arm. "Should we—"</p><p>"You look nice," Jaemin says, not bothering to hide the way he scans Renjun's body. "Don't be shy." He extends a hand, waiting for Renjun to take it.</p><p><em>Confidence</em>, Renjun tells himself. He drops his arm and takes Jaemin's hand.</p><p>-</p><p>The water is cold; a shock to Renjun's system. His nostrils burn as Jaemin drags him down down down into the pond. Does he intend to drown them? Jaemin's lung capacity seems infinite, whereas Renjun can already feel his chest begin to convulse. He needs <em>air</em>. His face burns as he wrenches himself free of Jaemin's grip.</p><p>He swims. Upwards, towards the sun. There's a strange sound in the distance, like the beating of drums. As Renjun swims it grows closer. Closer... and closer... until—</p><p>He breaks the surface. Fresh air hits him like a wave, stinging his skin. He blinks furiously, water droplets blurring his vision. To his left he can see Jaemin, who paddles closer.</p><p>"Renjun?" He says. "Are you okay?"</p><p>Renjun heaves, feeling like a parched man finally drinking water. "You—" He coughs. "We almost drowned."</p><p>Jaemin frowns. "I don't know what you mean," he says. "I've been up here all this time. You dove underneath and didn't come up for a while."</p><p>Renjun sputters, the pond water turning foul in his mouth. "What?" That can't be true. Jaemin was the one pulling him. What else could it be?</p><p>"I was worried," Jaemin says. "Didn't you hear me calling your name?"</p><p>It didn't sound like his name. But underwater everything does kind of sound distorted, and Jaemin does look concerned. "I guess," Renjun says. "Let's get out."</p><p>Jaemin agrees, and they part ways for the day.</p><p>-</p><p>That night Renjun receives a flower bouquet on his doorstep. It's addressed to him, with a small card with the letter <em>J</em> written on it. An apology, maybe. But what for?</p><p>Nonetheless, Renjun places the flowers on his desk, ignoring the steady <em>ka-thump</em> in his chest.</p><p>-</p><p>Jaemin is at the lamp post that morning.</p><p>"You sent me flowers," Renjun says.</p><p>Jaemin smiles. It has a way of lightening his face, making him look not so serious anymore. "How'd you know it was me?"</p><p>"You left a calling card," Renjun says, rolling his eyes.</p><p>"Maybe so," Jaemin hums. "How are you liking it here?" he asks.</p><p>Renjun bites his lip. Would Jaemin be offended if he was honest? Probably not. "Everyone's just so <em>perfect</em>," Renjun groans. "It feels so fake. Everyone here is so <em>false</em>. Well..." Renjun trails off, and thinks of Jaemin with his dark clothes and unyielding stare. "Except for you," he says, softer.</p><p>For a moment, Jaemin doesn't say anything. And then; "A spot of black in a world of perfection," he says, humming. "Like a fly in a fruitcake." Renjun stares.</p><p>"A what?" he says.</p><p>Jaemin laughs, but it's cold and condescending. "You've never heard of that saying?"</p><p>"What? No, of course n—"</p><p>"I guess it's a Magnolia Springs thing," he says. He gives Renjun a <em>look</em>. "Your neighbors <em>did</em> give you fruitcake your first day, right?"</p><p>"How—"</p><p>Jaemin smiles. "I know everything that happens in this town." The wind blows, a few leaves rolling by. "You should get going, right?"</p><p>Renjun glances at his phone. He has 10 minutes until his first class begins. "Yeah," he says, starting to walk off before he notices Jaemin hasn't moved. "You coming?"</p><p>Jaemin shakes his head. "School's not for me," he says.</p><p>Renjun snorts. Ditching huh? A real bad boy then. He wonders what the little-miss-perfect townsfolk think of Jaemin.</p><p>-</p><p>School is boring and mundane. Nothing extraordinary or out of place. The kids seem normal enough. He doesn't spot anyone like Jaemin though. No one stands out from the crowd; they're all faceless almost. Just a blur of people moving between classes. Nobody approaches him at lunch which is fine. He has Jaemin.</p><p>Albeit, Jaemin apparently skips school, but Renjun doesn't need these kids. They're probably like their parents; all perfect smiles on the outside, wild gossip and horrible rumors on the inside.</p><p>-</p><p>"I met someone," Renjun says, that night.</p><p>Donghyuck sits up. "Ooooh, Renjun," he says, laughing. "Only a day in and you're already getting yourself a man?"</p><p>"Stop it," Renjun says. "I only met him a few days ago."</p><p>"What's he like?"</p><p>"His name is Jaemin," Renjun says. He actually... doesn't know much beyond that. He'd assumed they were the same age. But he barely knows any "facts" about him, like his favorite color, where he lives, things he likes... He makes a mental note to ask him some of those things later. "He's really pretty," he finishes lamely.</p><p>"You're such a useless gay," Donghyuck says.</p><p>"How's it going with Mark?" Renjun counters. Donghyuck sticks out his tongue at him.</p><p>"We all miss you," Donghyuck says. "Chenle says if you ever visit, he'll make you cook him Chinese food."</p><p>Renjun smiles. "How nice of him," he says, not unkindly. "Tell him I'll come back soon."</p><p>"Soon?" Donghyuck arches an eyebrow.</p><p>"To visit," Renjun clarifies. "I wanna see you guys too."</p><p>"Awww," Donghyuck coos. "Who knew you were such a sap?"</p><p>"I'm not," Renjun grumbles, but Donghyuck's partially right. He's pretty soft for them. It's his one regret about moving – not being able to see all his friends. Jaemin seems like a pretty good candidate for a new friend though.</p><p>-</p><p>Renjun was half-asleep in class one day when the door bursts open; the door flying so fast it smacks off the wall beside it. Renjun winces at the noise. The teacher pauses, and turns to see who it is. The class is silent as he steps inside. Black hoodie and jeans, it can't be anyone else. It's <em>Jaemin</em>. What's he doing here?</p><p>"Mr. Na," the teacher chokes, eyes widening. Renjun almost wonders if he heard correctly. <em>Mr.? Isn't Jaemin a little young to be a Mr.?</em></p><p>Jaemin doesn't answer here, electing to walk over to an empty desk and sit. "Continue," Jaemin says and puts his feet up on the desk like it's nothing. Nobody else in the class even spares Jaemin a glance as the teacher scrambles to continue the planned lesson. Renjun's the only one who even budged his head to watch him walk into the room.</p><p>Jaemin winks when he catches Renjun's gaze.</p><p>-</p><p>"What was that?" Renjun yells.</p><p>"Did you like my entrance?" Jaemin asks, grinning impishly.</p><p>"No. Jesus," Renjun groans. "You're going to get in trouble one day."</p><p>Jaemin smirks. "I won't," he says. Renjun fixes him with a <em>look</em> as his friends called it. "I'm not!" he protests. "I promise."</p><p>Renjun scowls. "Whatever," he says. "It's your choice." Renjun speeds up to make it to his next class. Renjun turns, to see if Jaemin was following, but he was gone.</p><p>-</p><p>Renjun's mom was waiting for him by the door when he got home.</p><p>"How was school?" she asks, an obvious effort to be casual.</p><p>"Fine," Renjun says. He moves to go up to his room but she catches his arm.</p><p>"Renjun," his mom says, "we need to talk." Renjun sighs. Never a good start.</p><p>"What is it?" he says.</p><p>She hesitates before speaking, but her eyes are steel. "I want you to stay away from that Jaemin boy," his mom says.</p><p>"What?" Renjun says.</p><p>"He's dangerous," his mom says.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"I have—I have good reason to believe that he could cause harm to you. Please," his mom insists. "I don't think he's good for you."</p><p>"And you wait until <em>now</em> to tell me this?" Renjun says incredulously.</p><p>"I didn't know!" his mom protests. "But Renjun, you—"</p><p>"Jaemin's <em>not</em> dangerous," Renjun fumes. "How could you think that? <em>Why</em> do you think that? Because he skips school? Because he's not all 'perfect' like all your neighborhood mom friends are?"</p><p>"Renju—"</p><p>"He's the only <em>real</em> friend I have here!" Renjun shouts. "Because <em>you</em> took away my other ones!" Renjun's chest heaves. It's a low blow, he knows. He always gets cruel when he's angry. Says things he never means but says them anyways because he knows they'll wound the other.</p><p>"Renjun," his mom says, wilting. His phone buzzes. Renjun pulls it out to check.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>jaemin:</em>
  </strong>
  <em> meet me at the park. 4:00</em>
</p><p>The time is 3:50pm. "I've got to go," he snaps, grabbing his coat off the hook. "We'll talk about this later."</p><p>"Renjun!" his mom shouts. "Renjun!" Renjun ignores her and slams the door on her cries.</p><p>It takes him about five minutes to get to the park. This time it's full. Lots of parents toting children around the playground area and a few couples walking along the paths. It looks much more livelier than the last time Renjun was here. Even the plants and the grass seem greener. Maybe it's just Renjun's imagination though.</p><p>He sits down on a bench intending to dawdle on his phone while he waits for Jaemin to arrive when a woman walks up to him. She's holding a baby wrapped in a blanket. Renjun can't see its face from where he's sitting, just her floral skirt. Florals, it's always florals it seems in this town.</p><p>"Hi?" he says. The woman just smiles.</p><p>"Would you like to hold him?" she says.</p><p>"Uh." Renjun pockets his phone. "Sure." The woman continues smiling as she extends her arms, holding out the bundle to Renjun. Renjun takes it gingerly. The baby is light, almost nothing. Is there even a baby in there?</p><p>The first thing he notices is the smell. It smells—<em>bad</em> to say the least. Maybe she forgot to change his diaper before handing him off to some stranger. Renjun brings the baby close to his chest, ready to see whatever boring baby face (babies all look the same honestly) there is when—</p><p>Renjun almost vomits. The stench is unbearable up close. It reeks of decay and rot and <em>death</em>. There is no face to this baby. Just greyed and jagged bone where what once was skin has long decayed beyond recognition.</p><p>A maggot crawls out of the baby's empty eye socket. This baby is dead. And the mother smiles up at him, sunny and unchanging, like nothing is wrong.</p><p>Renjun whirls around. The world around him continues, as if nothing is wrong. Is nobody seeing this? Renjun opens his mouth, to scream to cry out <em>anything</em> when—</p><p>He blinks. And the baby is whole. Rotted skin is replaced by a creamy peach, flushed at the cheeks. The baby gurgles, reaching out a chubby hand to grasp at Renjun's frozen finger.</p><p>"Isn't he beautiful?" the mother says.</p><p>"Yeah," Renjun manages out. He all but shoves the baby back into her arms and runs out of the park.</p><p>It was 4:15 by the end. Jaemin never showed.</p><p>-</p><p>Jaemin's by his lamppost that night. Renjun stalks up to him, ready to chew him out for bailing on him.</p><p>"Where were you?" Renjun demands.</p><p>"Sorry," Jaemin says, looking nonchalant. "I got caught up with something." It's a bullshit excuse. Jaemin knows it. Renjun should curse him out, like he would before. He's always been strictly no bullshit when it comes to relationships. Renjun deserves an explanation. A <em>real</em> one. Not some half-assed excuse that is obviously a lie.</p><p>But he's Renjun's only friend in this godforsaken town.</p><p>"You could've at least texted," he says, and tries not to sound like a scorned lover.</p><p>"Sorry," Jaemin repeats, voice not changing in the least.</p><p>-</p><p>The next day Jaemin invites himself over to Renjun's house. Renjun supposes it's like the time at the lake; a strange sort of apology.</p><p>Luckily Renjun's the one who opened the door. He doesn't think his mom would've let Jaemin in, if by the way her whole body tensed when she caught sight of him was anything to go by.</p><p>"Jaemin," Renjun had said.</p><p>"Renjun," Jaemin greeted pleasantly. "May I come in?"</p><p>Renjun just gaped. "S—sure," he stammered, stepping aside.</p><p>"Renjun?" His mom called. "Who was it?"</p><p>"Hello Ms. Huang," Jaemin says, voice cool. His mom freezes and stares at him.</p><p>"Jaemin," she says simply. "I don't think you were invited here."</p><p>Renjun frowns. His mom is being rude. "Renjun invited me," Jaemin says. Renjun almost cuts in to protest that he did <em>not</em>, but he would actually like Jaemin to stay and not be thrown out by his mother.</p><p>She presses her lips together. "Alright," she says. "But please leave before 7pm."</p><p>Jaemin smiles. Not like the warm ones he's slipped Renjun. Somehow, it's hard and unyielding. Reminiscent of something vicious lurking beneath. It sends chills down Renjun's spine. "Sure," he says. Jaemin bows politely before they depart upstairs.</p><p>Twenty minutes later and they're enthralled in an intense match of Mario Kart. Jaemin claims to have never played, despite beating Renjun every round so far.</p><p>Jaemin is far too good to have never played it. "Are you cheating?" Renjun asks, eyeing the way he holds the controller dubiously.</p><p>Jaemin just laughs, and Renjun hates the way his eyes automatically flit to his throat. "How would I be cheating?" he says.</p><p>-</p><p>Renjun is obviously going crazy. Sometimes he sees—<em>things</em>. People, but they're not quite right. It'll linger at the corner of his eyesight. Not quite there, but not far enough that Renjun could pretend he didn't see.</p><p>Dead people. People with limbs missing, or holes in their stomachs. Sometimes Renjun will smell them before he sees him. The scent of death always lingers around them. Rotten and foul, like a dark aura. Sometimes it's just bloody footprints on the sidewalks, or knives pinned to the blooming cherry blossoms. Other times he'll look up during class only to find his teacher is missing an eye. Or his classmate's skin has fallen off.</p><p>It's unsettling, to say the least. At some point he stops being able to distinguish the scent of rotting flesh from the smell of fresh air. It seems to follow him everywhere anyways.</p><p>-</p><p>He doesn't tell anybody. <em>It's just a trick of the mind</em>, Renjun tells himself. There's nothing there. There's nothing there.</p><p>It's a chant at this point. A mantra he repeats throughout the day as he passes by corpses and people who should be dead. During class he squeezes his pencil so tight it snaps in half, the sound echoing through the classroom as if it were empty.</p><p>But when he looks up it's full of people. The sun is shining through the window and nobody has blood running from their mouths. It looks—perfect. His teacher catches his gaze and smiles, pointing to the board.</p><p>Renjun can't find it in himself anymore to smile back.</p><p>-</p><p>The only person Renjun ever thought about was telling Jaemin. His mom would think he was crazy, and he didn't want to worry her. But Jaemin... Jaemin might understand.</p><p>They still meet up every morning and night. Jaemin doesn't come to class again and Renjun doesn't ask. It's their thing he supposes. Jaemin does strange things, and Renjun doesn't ask. Renjun doesn't ask because he knows he doesn't want to know the answer.</p><p>"How are you?" Jaemin asks that night. He almost sounds concerned. He's never asked before. Always kept up an air of aloofness, of being too <em>cool</em> to care about someone like Renjun.</p><p>"Me?" Renjun snorts. "Great as ever."</p><p>The corner of Jaemin's lip twitches. Renjun wonders if he's amusing to Jaemin. Some experiment to him. "I'm glad to hear," he says smoothly. "I was worried, you know."</p><p>Renjun frowns. "Why?"</p><p>Jaemin cocks his head, hair flopping to one side. "You've been acting strangely," he says, taking his hands out of his jacket pockets. He brings them to cup Renjun's own hands. They're cold, despite having been in his pockets. Unbelievably so.</p><p>And the <em>smell</em>. It smells. Jaemin is—</p><p>"Y—your hands," Renjun says. They're <em>dead</em>. Like that baby. Like all those other people. His nails are black with rot, half falling off of his hand. Dirt and grime and god knows what else is caked into the creases where his skin folds. It looks loose, as if it were ready to slide off and reveal pearly white bone beneath.</p><p>"What about them?" Jaemin says, nonchalantly. He holds up his hand to the moonlight, and flexes his fingers. "They're just dirty."</p><p>"No," Renjun says. He shivers. "They're—"</p><p>"They're fine," Jaemin says. His voice leaves no room for argument, for protest. His word is final. "Right?" he says, almost challenging. He tilts his head, <em>daring</em> Renjun to say a word against him, and for the first time Renjun feels afraid of Jaemin.</p><p>"Yeah," he says, voice shaking. "They're fine."</p><p>Renjun arrives home that night shaken. He feels like he can still feel the chill of the wind in his bones. And the touch of Jaemin's cold (<strike>dead</strike>) hand on his arm.</p><p>-</p><p>He tries to call Donghyuck the next day. Donghyuck would believe him. No matter what, they've always had each other's backs.</p><p>Renjun's phone dials and dials and dials, but the call never connects. The ringing of the call tone is sharp in his ears as he tries again.</p><p>-</p><p>"Good morning!" his mom says.</p><p>"Morning," Renjun grumbles. He grabs at a mug filled with coffee and sits at the table before something strikes him as odd.</p><p>His mom is wearing a floral skirt. Not that would be odd in itself, but she's never worn florals before. And Renjun's pretty sure she doesn't even <em>own</em> any florals. It's pretty. But also exactly like their neighbor's skirt. And that woman in the park with the—</p><p>"Breakfast," his mom says, overly happy. She slides him a plate of eggs.</p><p>"Is everything okay?" Renjun asks while stabbing his fork into his eggs.</p><p>His mom is still smiling. A muscle in her cheek twitches, like she's tired of smiling but can't stop. "What do you mean, Renjun?" she says. Her voice—why is it <em>like</em> that? It's... It's like the other people here. Placid. Overly sweet. Fake.</p><p>"Mom?" Renjun says.</p><p>She giggles. His mom honest to god <em>giggles</em>. "I don't know what you mean honey," she says with a toss of her hair. "I've never been better."</p><p>-</p><p>He avoids his mom. There's no issue with her if he doesn't see her, right? He can pretend. That everything is normal and that <em>thing </em>downstairs isn't some demon who's taken his mother's place. It's not his mother. Renjun knows that. He's certain. She doesn't act like her, doesn't have the <em>heart</em> Renjun's actual mother did.</p><p>So... what happened to his mother then? Renjun shudders as he thinks though his options while dialing Chenle. A few days ago, she was trying to warn him about Jaemin. <em>Could this be related?</em> he wonders.</p><p>But what would Jaemin have done that would've completely changed her like that? Offer her to join some freak religion. Renjun groans as he tries the next person on his contacts.</p><p>Sixty-four calls later Renjun gives up when none of them go through.</p><p>-</p><p>And then Renjun loses Jaemin. He hasn't turned up at the lamppost at his usual times and Renjun hasn't seen him around town either. He was meaning to ask him about his mother, if he might have any idea why she's acting different. But Jaemin too has disappeared from him. He can't talk to his mom, he can't call his old friends, and he can't find his new friend.</p><p>He's never felt more alone in a town full of people.</p><p>-</p><p>His old home wasn't more than 30 minutes away. Renjun remembers the car drive over. It barely took any time. Walking would be longer albeit, but something is <em>wrong</em>. Renjun can feel it in his gut. Something is very wrong in this town and Renjun needs to get out.</p><p>So he packs up a bag and starts walking. He walks past the rows of bungalow houses and neat gardens. Past the church in the middle and the graveyard Jaemin took him to. Past the pond, where Renjun nearly drowned.</p><p>He keeps walking. The forest seems endless, but Renjun knows it has to end somewhere. After all, they didn't come here through a forest, so the road must be here somewhere.</p><p>It's quiet. Too quiet. Like the time Jaemin took him here, there's no bird calls or bugs buzzing around his face. The first time he had found it peaceful. Now it does nothing to cull the impending feeling of dread in his gut. All he can hear is the crunch of leaves beneath his shoes and the sound of his own breathing.</p><p>The steady beating of his heartbeat drives him forward. He shivers, goosebumps on his arms. You know that feeling when you're all alone, and you <em>know</em> you're alone, because you're in a locked house by yourself or another similar situation, but you feel like you're not? Renjun knows it's just a trick of the mind. Nobody minds being alone. They fear not being alone when they think they are alone.</p><p>The rising nausea makes Renjun's tempted to run, but what good would that do? He'll come upon the road any moment now and then flag down a car.</p><p>Any moment now. It's what he told himself as he put foot after foot, walking onwards into the endless darkness of the forest. All the trees seemed to blur together, like he was walking in a circle. But that would be impossible, because he's walking straight. And if he's walking straight, he'll make it out at some point.</p><p>He's so caught up in his own reasoning he doesn't even notice the figure in front of him. Renjun walks face first into their chest. Whoever it is catches him before he can fall on his butt, wrapping an arm around his back and holding him close. Renjun exhales shakily, before looking up to reveal—</p><p>Jaemin. "Jaemin," Renjun says, hoping he doesn't sound as scared as he feels.</p><p>Jaemin doesn't respond. He just tilts his head, looking down at Renjun. "Where are you going?" he says.<br/>
Renjun doesn't even have time to respond before pain explodes in the back of his head.</p><p>-</p><p>Renjun wakes up to the sound of dripping water. His back aches, like it's bruised all over. <em>What happened?</em></p><p>Jaemin grins, and it's <em>wrong</em>. All sharp edges, lips curled upwards and pearly white teeth shining. Renjun wonders if it was always like this. Dangerous. Vicious. How had he never seen it before?</p><p>Yet despite himself, he can't stop hoping that this is all a horrible nightmare. That any moment Renjun will wake up and things will go back to their normal way. Renjun would meet up with Jaemin on the corner before school likes always, and they'd be <em>normal</em>.</p><p>But Jaemin never really was normal was he. No one in this goddamn town was.</p><p>"Jaemin?" he says tentatively.</p><p>"Renjun," Jaemin answers back in that plaintive tone of his. It almost never changed. Shouldn't it change?</p><p>"Why—What?" Renjun chokes, the words clogging in his throat. <em>Fear</em>, he thinks subconsciously. He's scared. But there's nothing to be scared of, right? Jaemin's his <em>friend</em>. They played video games together. They hung out.</p><p>"Don't worry," Jaemin says. He reaches out a hand, but Renjun flinches. Jaemin drops it, expression never changing, and tilts his head. "There's nothing to be scared of."</p><p>Renjun doesn't know how to answer that. Should he run? In every horror movie he's seen, running has never worked. The door's shut, and this Jaemin is different than the one Renjun was getting to know. He's precise, calculated. Renjun is sure he wouldn't be able to get to the door before him.</p><p>"I like you, you know," Jaemin says, tapping a finger against his chin, like they're having a normal conversation. "You're not like the rest."</p><p>"The rest?" Renjun says.</p><p>"The horde," Jaemin answers, as if that makes any sense. "I think you'd be better suited for... something else," Jaemin purrs. "So, I'll give you a choice. Join me."</p><p>Renjun swallows. "Or?" he asks, voice trembling.</p><p>"I'll eat you like I did the rest of the horde," Jaemin says simply. He shifts so that he's leaning against the wall. His hair falls back into his face in that handsome way that Renjun half hated half loved. It reminds him of when they first met, and Renjun couldn't hate the difference between now and then more.</p><p>"Your mom fit right in you know," Jaemin says, so casually Renjun almost has trouble processing the words he's saying. His mom?</p><p>"No," Renjun says, realizing. His mom. His <em>mother</em>. She's... "No, no, no. No! That can't be true." He's almost hysterical now, voice rising on every word.</p><p>Jaemin cackles. "Your mom fit right in," he says. Renjun pales.</p><p>"You were always so smart," Jaemin croons. "I do like you Renjun," he says. "Don't you like me too?"</p><p><em>I did</em>, Renjun thinks. <em>When I thought I knew you</em>. "No," he says. "No. This—You're not who I thought you were."</p><p>"Of course not," Jaemin says. "But you're like me Renjun." Jaemin steps closer and hooks his finger under Renjun's chin. He doesn't dare move, else Jaemin slice his neck with his sharp nails. <em>Claws</em>, almost. "Or else we wouldn't have gotten along so well." Jaemin grins, wide and pleasant, almost resembling that sort of sunny grin he used to have. Did he ever really have it?</p><p>"That's not true," Renjun protests, the lump in his throat growing bigger.</p><p>"I could make you like me," Jaemin says dreamily. He sighs, as if imagining a future with Renjun by his side. "We could rule here forever."</p><p>"I—"</p><p>"You don't have to be like them, Renjun," Jaemin says. He steps away and offers a hand to Renjun. "Join me," he says. Almost begging, but not quite. A hint of power and <em>command</em> in the words; of an unspoken threat should Renjun deny his request.</p><p>Either choice Renjun loses. He knows that. Jaemin knows that. It's why he's so calm. Renjun needs to calm down; he needs to <em>think</em>. What <em>can</em> he do? What would give him the best way out?</p><p>"Okay," he says. Jaemin arches an eyebrow. "I'll join you." Jaemin stares at him for a moment longer, discerning if he's sincere. Renjun feels droplets of sweat run down the arch of his back. He shivers. Will he even feel anymore?</p><p>And then Jaemin smiles, all sunny and happy again. "I knew you'd make the right choice," he says, dropping the hand. "Don't worry. I'll make sure you won't feel a thing."</p><p>Renjun doesn't have time to ponder what he <em>would</em> feel before a sudden sharp pain spikes in his chest. He collapses to the floor, limbs loose like a puppet with his strings cut. Maybe that's all he ever was to Jaemin. A fun puppet for him to toy with.</p><p>Jaemin approaches his limp body. His footsteps rattle the hardwood floor. Renjun can feel it in his bones. Jaemin crouches down beside him, staring down at him. Renjun can do little besides flick his eyes from side to side. What did Jaemin <em>do</em>? He can't move. He's paralyzed. A bug, besides the tyrant that is Na Jaemin.</p><p>Jaemin tilts his head before slowly pressing a finger above Renjun's wildly beating heart. Renjun's sure he can feel it through his sternum. Jaemin keeps pressing though, until Renjun hears a crack as the bone beneath Jaemin's finger starts to give. The sharp tip of Jaemin's nail pierces his skin. Renjun can feel the wetness as blood begins to spread onto his shirt.</p><p>His breathing speeds up, all that's coming out is short breaths as Jaemin continues to push his finger in even <em>further</em>. Renjun wants to scream, wants to move, to do <em>anything</em>. But his limbs won't react and his voice is gone.</p><p>At this point Jaemin is almost knuckle deep in Renjun's chest. Jaemin was right; Renjun doesn't feel pain. But he does feel the presence of <em>something</em> inside his chest. It feels wrong. Like he's been violated.</p><p>"Calm down," Jaemin says lazily. "It could be a lot worse." Renjun struggles to inhale, wheezing. He can't even reply.</p><p>Jaemin starts to rotate his finger. His eyes betray a sort of morbid fascination with the movement, like how kids would watch an ant burn underneath their magnifying glass. Renjun's chest heaves. More liquid pours out from the opening, a conglomeration of blood and lung fluid.</p><p>Jaemin pulls his finger out in one fluid motion, a loud slurping sound accompanying it. He licks it cleans before standing. "Now," he says. Jaemin grins, wide enough to reveal rows and rows of sharp teeth that Renjun was <em>sure</em> weren't there before. "Hold still."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>idk if there's a name for what jaemin is since i made up everything about him myself but:<br/>-he eats people's souls<br/>-immortal as long as he has a steady source of "food"<br/>-the town sustains him and every so often he needs new people to eat<br/>-everyone in the town is dead, but under his control as a raised zombie sort of thing<br/>-the town is like his domain. he's the most powerful there. maybe renjun could've fought him off if they met somewhere else but unfortunately jaemin doesn't really ever need to leave since he can lure people there<br/>-hence why the town disappears from google nd donghyuck couldn't find it on a map, and why later renjun couldn't make calls<br/>-since it's his domain he can control how it looks (the park turning from dead to alive)</p><p>come scream at me on twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/nagyungs">@nagyungs</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>